Ses yeux
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. JPLE. Courir, se défouler, forêt interdite, niffleur, cerf, yeux...


_OS_

 _JPLE_

 _Tout est à JKR_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Ses yeux

* * *

Elle courait.

Dans le château, la plupart des élèves glandouillait, profitant de leur jour de congé. Mais elle, elle en avait eu marre, ses amies l'avaient énervée, elle s'est sentie abandonnée, elle avait senti un grand manque en elle, alors maintenant elle était dehors, dans la forêt interdite, et elle courait.

* * *

.

* * *

Il avait besoin de se défouler, car il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur et ça lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, de l'observer. Et il voulait toujours aller la voir et lui parler. Alors il s'était transformé et maintenant, Cornedrue courait dans la forêt interdite, en essayant de penser à autre chose.

* * *

.

* * *

Elle avait à présent bien dépassé la lisière de la forêt et elle ne voyait plus où était le château. Alors elle commença à ralentir un peu quand un niffleur surgit devant elle. Il devait s'être échappé du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais ils pouvaient devenir agressifs s'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre quelque chose de brillant qu'ils auraient vu.

L'instant de surprise passé, elle allait continuer son chemin lorsque le niffleur remarqua le collier qu'elle portait, et qui était très brillant. En voyant cela, toute personne sensée aurait laissé le collier au niffleur, mais elle, elle le prit dans sa main comme pour le protéger, car c'était le dernier cadeau que sa sœur lui avait fait et elle y tenait beaucoup et il lui était hors de question qu'elle le laisse, quitte à recevoir quelques coups. Et en plus, dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié sa baguette au château. Elle attendit donc, sachant que même si elle essayait de s'enfuir, il la rattraperait en un clin d'œil. Et il s'apprêta à bondir…

* * *

.

* * *

Il avait presque réussi à se changer les idées, quand l'objet précis de ses pensées douloureuses apparut devant lui. Lily Evans. Et en plus, elle était dans une très mauvaise posture, face à un niffleur qui allait certainement lui sauter dessus. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas un geste pour se sortir de là, il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'interposa entre Lily et le niffleur au même moment où ce dernier bondit et Cornedrue se le prit en plein fouet. Quand le niffleur atterrit par terre, il blessa au passage une patte avant du cerf qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et le renvoya d'un coup de ramures plus loin. Le niffleur partit sans demander son reste, en ayant complètement oublié le collier.

Cornedrue se tourna alors vers Lily, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son apparition. Elle était étonnée de voir un cerf dans la forêt interdite (personne n'en avait jamais vu ici avant), mais encore plus qu'il prenne sa défense, quitte à se blesser. Elle avança alors vers lui, et porta une main sur sa tête, le caressant doucement, et plongea son regard dans le sien et crut le reconaitre mais ne s'en formalisa pas et lui parla.

« Merci, lui dit-elle en chuchotant. Tu t'es blessé en me sauvant et je ne peux même pas te guérir, j'ai oublié ma baguette. Mais je te revaudrais ça, un jour. »

Et elle lui fit un petit bisou sur sa tête et s'apprêta à partir quand Cornedrue lui lécha la joue et s'enfuit aussitôt dans la forêt. Elle repartit alors vers le château, de bien meilleure humeur que quand elle était partie. Tout comme Cornedrue, une fois retransformé.

* * *

.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, presque tous les élèves était partis se coucher et les derniers furent les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de James qui voulait rester encore un peu, et de Lily qui semblait s'être endormie.

James l'observait depuis quelques instants et n'y tenant plus, il alla la rejoindre, s'agenouillant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il avait rêvait de faire ça depuis si longtemps, à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa chevelures rousse il devait se retenir, ce qui amusait souvent les autres Maraudeurs. Et il repensa à cette journée, ou plutôt une partie de cette journée, au regard de Lily, à sa caresse, à son bisou et lui qui n'avait pas résisté, qui lui avait à son tour « léché » la joue, vue qu'il était Cornedrue. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle allait deviner son secret, leur secret, celui des Maraudeurs. Après tout, elle avait compris pour Lunard… Et il pensait aussi à sa blessure qui continuait à lui faire mal, mais elle en valait la peine. Jamais il n'aurait laissé quoi que ce soit faire du mal à Lily. Même au risque de se faire découvrir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne senti pas que Lily bougeait un peu, se réveillant doucement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu James mais elle les referma et apprécia la caresse. Elle se sentait bien, beaucoup mieux que ces derniers temps, ne ressentant plus ce grand manque qui, elle en prenna conscience à cette instant, venait de James. C'était depuis qu'il ne venait plus la voir, qui ne lui lançait plus de sourire charmeur, depuis tout ça qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, qu'elle avait un vide en elle que seule James pouvait combler. James…

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, faisant sursauter James qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était réveillée. Et alors elle croisa ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien et se rappela soudain que c'était exactement les mêmes yeux qu'elle avait vus quand elle était dans la forêt interdite, quand elle était en face d'un cerf…

Voulant vérifier quelque chose, elle se redressa, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à James et elle lui attrapa alors le bras et souleva sa manche. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle découvrit une blessure, se rendant compte de tout ce que ça voulait dire.

Surpris par son geste, James n'avait pas réagi. Mais quand elle s'exclama, il sembla se réveiller et récupéra son bras en le recouvrant de sa manche. Et il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait compris ou non, et redoutant sa réaction si elle savait.

Sans un mot, elle sortit sa baguette et tendit son autre main vers James pour qu'il lui donne son bras.

« Lily…, dit-il doucement. »

Mais elle ne dit rien et attendait encore son bras. Alors il le posa dans sa main tendue et allai lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand elle pointa sa baguette sur sa blessure. Et alors d'un coup, il ne ressentit plus la douleur et leva un regard étonné vers Lily.

« Je te devais bien ça. Vu que je n'avais pas pu le faire dans la forêt, répondit-elle à son regard.

-Merci. Mais, maintenant, est-ce que tu… tu as compris que… que… ?

-Si j'ai compris que c'est toi que j'ai vu dans la forêt interdite et que c'est toi qui m'as sauvée ? Oui.

-Et donc tu as aussi compris que j'étais un…, il s'arrêta mais dit ensuite dans un souffle. Un animagi ?

-Aussi. D'ailleurs merci. Je sais que c'était idiot de ne pas vouloir laisser mon collier, mais il m'est très précieux…

-De rien, lui répondit-il. »

Il était étonné qu'elle ne se formalise pas plus de son statut d'animagi, qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de reproche ou la morale. Mais il savait que c'était trop beau et qu'elle allait lui crier dessus. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui s'apprête à parler et il attendait le pire. Mais il n'arriva pas. Elle lui demanda simplement.

« Au faite, Sirius et Peter le sont-ils également ? Vu que vous ne faites jamais rien sans les autres…

-Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher, répondit James en souriant. Mais pourquoi pas Remus ?

-Je suis au courant pour Remus. Pour son problème de fourrure comme vous dites. Mais tu le savais, non ?

-Oui, mais tu sais qu'à cause de son problème de fourrure, il ne peut pas être animagi ?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi l'avoir fait tout en sachant que Remus ne pouvait pas ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait tout simplement ? A moins que… »

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand quand elle comprit pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Ils en avaient déjà parlé en cours, comme quoi les loups-garous s'attaquent aux humains mais sont inoffensifs avec les animaux. Et ces quatre-là, faisant toujours tout pour un des leurs, avaient dû penser qu'en se transformant en animaux, ils pourraient soutenir Remus lors des pleines lunes. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en plus. Mais trop dangereuse. Beaucoup trop dangereuse ! Mais ils l'avaient fait. Pour Remus.

« James ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle voulait en être sûre.

-Ça dépend, répondit-il d'une voix nerveuse. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-Si vous vous êtes transformés en animagi, c'est pour Remus. C'est pour pouvoir être avec lui, pour le soutenir. Même si c'est dangereux, interdit, vous l'avez fait. Parce que vous êtes bien plus liés que ce que les autres pensent. Vous n'êtes pas seulement les Maraudeurs, vous êtes aussi des frères. Qui serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour l'autre. »

James hocha la tête, confirmant les pensées de Lily, mais resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre tout ça, surtout ce qu'ils seraient prêt à faire pour un des leurs. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour Lily les verrait comme ça. Comme ils sont vraiment. Alors il ne put dire qu'une chose :

« Tu es vraiment trop perspicace. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Mais James enchaina :

« Tu as toujours été perspicace, sauf pour quelque chose que tu ne veux pas croire et ça me fait mal. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux, à chaque fois que je te le demandais ? Je sais que je ne te le disais peut-être pas de la bonne façon, mais j'ai toujours été sincère.

-James, souffla-t-elle, son sourire étant retombé. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-C'était vrai, quand je te disais que je t'aimais, Lily. Et c'est toujours vrai, finit-il en évitant son regard. Et le fait que tu ne me crois pas, même après toutes ces années, me fait mal.

-James, commença-t-elle, ces derniers temps, je ressentais en grand vide en moi. Jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas compris d'où il venait. Jusqu'à que tu sois près de moi, que tu me reparles. Je n'avais pas compris que tes déclarations étaient vraies, je pensais que tu t'amusais avec moi. Je ne voulais accepter de sortir avec toi pour qu'après tu me quittes, et que je sois brisée en mille morceaux. C'est ce que tu faisais avec toutes les autres ! Mais au final, je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit non. »

En voyant le visage de James s'assombrir, elle continua aussitôt.

« Car si j'avais accepté dès le début, j'aurais été comme toutes les autres. Et je ne voulais pas être comme toutes les autres. Je voulais être spéciale à tes yeux. Alors maintenant, à force de t'avoir repoussé, tu as commencé à m'aimer vraiment. Mais ça, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Tout comme je viens de me rendre compte que, moi aussi,… je t'aime. »

James leva en regard étonné vers elle. Elle soutint le regard et confirma.

« Je t'aime, James. Comme je te le disais, le grand vide que j'avais venait de toi. Parce que tu ne m'as plus parlé, tu n'as plus fait attention à moi ! Et j'ai compris que ça me manquait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, ça ne risque plus d'arriver. Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Et alors, Lily s'approcha doucement de James, pour finalement laisser ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, d'abord hésitante. Puis, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se reculait, ils s'embrassèrent. Lily passa ses mains dans les cheveux de James, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà, tandis que lui en passa une dans son dos, l'autre lui caressant le visage. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. James était en plein bonheur, envoyant un sourire éclatant à Lily qui lui rendit et le regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit d'un air amusé :

« Je t'avais bien dit que je te le revaudrais un jour, James. »

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
